


Something Profound

by Ashisadork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind!Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, domestic AU, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashisadork/pseuds/Ashisadork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have the words in my head, I just can't figure out how to put them down..."<br/>"Write them?"<br/>"It's not that simple, Dean. I can write them, but words on a page don't form a story."<br/>"Well...Why not write about you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Profound

_Your gait, and the way you glared at a man who brushed past you, gave nothing away. How you looked up at the chalkboard, as if you were searching for something that looked decent enough for you to swallow, made me assume that the light eyes I saw when you turned were just that--light eyes. I had no suspicions that you were in any way what most people would call "impaired." I guess that's because you're not. You function just like everybody else in the world. I watched you look around, as if searching for a place where you were welcome. All the tables had someone at them, all the chairs by the fireplace were filled with warm bodies. I only looked away when you glanced at me. Your gaze was one I could not hold. When you turned away to stand by the door, against the wall, my heart ached. Something about you drew me in. Maybe it was your air of an uncaring attitude. Or perhaps it was just destiny. So I stood to join you, abandoning my supplies for you, a lonely stranger. You watched me approach with a warning glare, as if you were opposed to strangers. I suppose you were, actually._

   

   "Who the hell are you?" the blond leaning on the wall asked in an unfriendly tone.

   "Oh. Yes. I'm Castiel Novak. I came over to tell you that you can sit in the extra seat at my table if you like. I don't mind."

   "What, you think because I'm blind I need someone to sit with?" The stranger's lip curled up in disgust. "I'm not some helpless little--"

   "What? No! I didn't...I mean..." A blush crept up Castiel's neck at being caught so off-guard. The stranger narrowed his eyes and waited for Castiel's response. Castiel gathered himself and tried again. "I was actually unaware of the fact that you happen to be blind. You function just like everyone else."

   The stranger was still defensive. "'Everyone else?' You mean 'normal' people." His speech pattern indicated that the last phrase was a statement, not a question.

   Castiel raised an eyebrow, un-phased. "Normal is relative. It is also non-existent. If everyone were what some say is 'normal' then there would be no one unique and therefore 'normal' would no longer even be a concept. Not only this, but every person is unique in their own way, so there is nothing about humans that is normal. 'Normal' is what time you get up, or what train you take, or what coffee you order. People can't be normal."

   The stranger's face softened into a smile. "7:59 a.m., Amtrack South, plain black." Castiel looked confused at the stranger's words. "Those are my 'normal' things." Realization flashed across Castiel's face. "You know, you should include 'what people call you' in that list. Which is Dean Winchester." Dean pushed off the wall in an expectant manner.

   Castiel, very confused and slightly intrigued, nodded and led the way to where he had been sitting before. He narrowed his eyes, noticing that his coffee mug was now gone. He saw a waitress, in maybe her mid-twenties, judging by how she still clung to the popular trends, but was definitely an adult, walking away. In her hand was is half empty coffee mug. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"

   She whirled around, a little scared, but upon seeing Castiel she just smiled. "It was getting cold. I'm just going to make you a new one." Castiel's shoulders tensed.

   "Ask next time, it's still early." The girl blushed and nodded before rushing back to the counter to pour him a new cup. "Kiss-up..." he growled.

   

_I was wearing a sweater that day. It was early winter. You didn't wait for me to it before you did. I found that amusing. I wanted to ask how you were able to function as well as you did, being blind, but I knew that you would have taken offense to that. So instead we sat in silence with our plain black coffees. I stared blankly at my notebook that I dragged with me everywhere. I hadn't warmed up my writing yet. I decided to describe you. It went like this:_

   There's a man sitting across from me today. I invited him. He has a strong build, full muscles rest in the correct places--biceps, triceps, deltoids...I can only assume that he's well-built everywhere else on his body. He's wearing a dark brown leather jacket. It's old, with faded spots in various places and threads showing at the collar and the ends of the sleeves. Under that is a plaid flannel button-down, neither buttoned down nor up. A simple black t-shirt covers his chest. If he were to sit up, "AC/DC" would become visible scrawled in white letters that are well on their way to peeling off. His neck is thick, muscles visible every time he swallows. His jawline is harsh, and every-so-often he clenches it. His ears are perfectly aligned with each other and his eyes--something that is rare. A few lone strands of his dirty-blond, almost sand-colored hair peek over the tops of his ears. The rest of it is parted neatly on both sides, bringing the middle to a perfect feather-y ruffle near his face. He has well-defined cheek-bones that are still hardly noticeable under his eyes. Bright eyes full of stories are set into his skull carefully, as if they were glass. They aren't glazed over like blind eyes usually are. They're clear as crystal, they even sparkle a little. Also unlike what would be considered "normal" for blind eyes, his eyes are green. They are a green I've never seen--one that I could get lost in for days. They look lime mint when the sun glows on it's veined leaves. Light green eyes with veins of darker shades of the same color, and flecks of gold for added decoration. I can only wonder if he was born this way or if something made his sight vanish.

_You finished your coffee, but didn't move. Instead, you waited for me to finish writing. Even though I knew you could not read what I had written, I was still self-conscious. As soon as I laid my pencil on the paper, you spoke._

 

   "So you're an author?" Dean asked.

   Castiel glanced up from his fresh coffee at the man across from him. He took a gulp before answering. "It's more of a hobby. I've never published anything."

   "Have you tried to?" Hands calloused from many years of hard work folded on the table across from Castiel.

   "Not yet. I haven't written anything I feel is worth publishing." Castiel shrugged.

   Dean smiled. "Mind if I hear something you've written? Sometimes it's good to have an outside opinion, you know."

   Castiel sighed and sifted through a folder of loose papers, leaving the description of Dean out of his mind. Finally he found a piece he had been working on for a while. This week he had been perfecting it. He flipped to Chapter One, the only chapter he thought was decent enough for human eyes...or ears for that matter. In fact he was eager for someone to know what he had written. "Okay, prepare yourself for utter destruction of your ears. This is hardly worthy for you to hear, especially from my lips." Dean sat back and took a sip of his coffee, ready to listen. Castiel took a breath, dragging his eyes off of Dean and beginning. "It's called ' _A Selfish Advantage_.'" He took a deeper breath than before and then continued, promising himself that he wouldn't trip over his words. "' _Chapter One: Twenty-Four/Seven_. A long skirt floated over the wood flooring, obeying the commands of it's wearer. The wearer twirled one lost--'" Castiel winced, but corrected himself and continued. "'last time. She nodded to herself and changed back into her jeans. Her hair w-was--' shit... 'was tied into a neat bun-n wh-which showed her neck off well.'" Castiel's words grew slower and more thought out in the last phrase. His hands shook, and he tried to hold his coffee in his stomach. "Shit, I'm sorry, Dean, I'm awful at reading aloud." As he set the papers down and looked up, Dean sat forward. Castiel was surprised to see this perfect stranger seemingly interested in his story.

   "No, no, you're doing fine. Please, continue," Dean said graciously.

   Castiel sat silent for a moment. "O-okay." He picked the papers up again and began reading once more.

 

_I read the entire chapter to you and your open ears. It was lengthy, and I stuttered and trembled the entire time, but you seemed so intrigued that I felt a little better about my writing. I apologized the entire time, during every pause before or after a word that I had to take, with every stutter, but still you listened. With every "shit, sorry..." you replied, "no, no, it's fine. Keep going." So I did. After I finished, you complimented me, we said our goodbyes, and you left. A few people had listened in and told me that I was very good. One woman even thanked me, tears in her eyes. Apparently she related deeply to what I had written about. We sat and talked for at least an hour...maybe two. Every person who came to me made me think of you, the blind man who was the first to hear my writing. I was grateful that I had written you down. I stayed in that coffee shop for the remainder of the day. I took the Amtrack North home, like normal. 6:30 a.m., Amtrack South, plain black with a dash of cinnamon, Castiel Novak. Upon meeting you, those became my only normals._

**Author's Note:**

> *heavy breathing* guys i'm so excited about this ;w;  
> also the title idek i was just typing that in as a place holder, because i wanted something profound to go there and then i realized  
> i saw some blind!dean artwork and i just got inspired.  
> and i've been wanting to do some writer!cas recently so. *shrug*  
> also coffee shop.


End file.
